The radiological imaging devices currently known of are fitted with a gantry and a support structure for the patient.
The gantry has an annular casing defining, in the centre, an area of analysis inside which the sensor and the source and the various movement and control members of the source and the detector are placed.
The support is a horizontal bed which the patient lies on and which is suitable to be placed in the area of analysis enabling the limbs to be placed in said area and, thus, between the source and detector.
The prior art mentioned above has several significant drawbacks.
The first drawback is in the substantial impossibility of performing tomography or other imaging only of the limb concerned from any angle.
In fact, the patient's limbs are both located within the area of analysis and, therefore, the rotation of the source and detector imposes the acquisition of images of both limbs.
To resolve this problem support parts have been designed on which to rest only the limb to be analysed while leaving the other limb outside the gantry or which allow the positioning of the limbs in different positions.
Patents CH 692378 documents, US 2011/231995, U.S. Pat. No. 6,378,149 describe examples of such supports.
Such supports, while reducing such drawback, do not permit an optimal and complete acquisition of the limb.
These are utilisable almost exclusively in the human medical sphere, while they cannot be used in veterinary medicine and, most importantly, with horses or other animals of large or medium size.
In fact, the significant weight and size of these animals cause considerable positioning difficulties of the animal on the support and often require both the use of sedatives to put the animal to sleep and the use of cranes or other means to move the animal.
Another drawback is determined by the fact that these supports impose unnatural positions of the limbs on the patient and are thus uncomfortable to maintain for the entire acquisition time.
This drawback is particularly evident in tomography where, due to its long duration, movements of the limbs may occur such as to require repetition of the acquisition.
Another drawback of no less importance peculiar to all the devices described above is that on account of their large dimensions they are impossible to transport and thus require that the animal be brought to the appropriate facilities.
In this situation the technical purpose of the present invention is to devise a radiological imaging device able to substantially overcome the drawbacks mentioned above.